Inotoko's V-Day Party 2017
'''Inotoko's V-Day Party 2017 '''is a movie where Donald Trump's address airs on Valentines Day 2017, preempting Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown, Snoopy & His Candle, and Elvis Presley presents Good Luck Charm (1962 B&W Movie), causing it to crash ABC's Wednesday night schedule. Trump's Address lasted for 3 hours. 150506-logo-abc-hp-lg.jpg|BE MY VALENTINE, CHARLIE BROWN, FOLLOWED BY SNOOPY & HIS CANDLE AND ELVIS PRESLEY'S 1962 BLACK AND WHITE MOVIE GOOD LUCK CHARM WILL AIR TOMORROW, WEDNESDAY FEBRUARY 15 2017 ON ABC. WE ARE NOW AIRING DONALD TRUMP'S ADDRESS 250px-Farfour.jpg|YAY! THAT PIECE OF S*** IS PREEMPTED. Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|F***! Th (52).jpg|NO! Inotoko 2016.png|NO! Inotoko III.jpg|NO! Inotoko s evil son by jackiedolamorefan-d9rfhvp.jpg|NO! Th (53).jpg|NO! Phil McTeabag.jpg|NO! Clementine walking dead.png|YES! Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|YES! Anpanman.jpg|YES! UHB Bee.png|YES! Akichanman Animado.jpg|YES! 430873130-1ae2j69.jpg|YES! 1231290 630x354.jpg|YES! 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|YES! 9267312481 1e48ec35e8 o.jpg|YES! 9275534854 6b00104669 o.jpg|YES! 9270090324 15e63866c4 o.jpg|YES! Th (33).jpg|NO! Paul McCartney on stage in Prague.jpg|NO! Worstsingerever.jpg|YES! 150506-logo-abc-hp-lg.jpg|WE NOW JOIN DONALD TRUMP AND HIS ADDRESS. th (54).jpg|I will start WW III. 12834935_1781686622052526_1591793444_n.jpg|Oh no you won't... Th (54).jpg|What the fuck? i thought you were dead 12834935 1781686622052526 1591793444 n.jpg|I resurrected you dumb homophobe. Th (54).jpg|anyway, i will ban all muslims, 250px-Farfour.jpg|BOOOOOOOOOO! Th (54).jpg|mexicans, Marco diaz.png|BOOOOOOOOOO! Th (54).jpg|tomorrow's pioneers sucks, 250px-Farfour.jpg|i appear in tomorrow's pioneers. im a homophobe, like you mr. president 12834935 1781686622052526 1591793444 n.jpg|i'm gonna beat the shit outta you Farfour! 250px-Farfour.jpg|oh no! Scene Missing.PNG|AHHHHHHHHHHHHH deadfarfor.jpg|I'm Dead Inotoko 2016.png|He's dead. Th (52).jpg|Yay! 12834935 1781686622052526 1591793444 n.jpg|now i'll beat your bee, bunny, and brown bear friend next, then assasinate donald trump & his geeks, and snoopy will be our dictator. 12834935 1781686622052526 1591793444 n.jpg|snoopy will turn america into a dictatorship. Scene Missing.PNG 464703428.jpg|William: Can Domo fuck me? Inotoko 2016.png|oops. wrong dvd. Inotoko s evil son by jackiedolamorefan-d9rfhvp.jpg|were's the dvd to be my valentine charlie brown/snoopy and his candle Phil McTeabag.jpg|i gave it to chita. Inotoko s evil son by jackiedolamorefan-d9rfhvp.jpg|Oh. Salvador havana2.jpg|hey tobio, remember me? RHyWmXA - Copy.png|oh shit, not you again Scene Missing.PNG|punch punch punch pow pow bop Untitled 5.png|I'm dead again Salvador havana2.jpg|NOW I CAN KILL INOTOKO AND FAGS. I LOVE 40 YEAR OLD VIRGIN. Inotoko 2016.png|Fuck you. *murders Salvador* 12834935 1781686622052526 1591793444 n.jpg|*resurrects* I'm back. The P-P-P-Penis Banana.png|im a homophobe. im your son's son Th (53).jpg|Get lost! Th (54).jpg|sam sandwich, i'll murder you. Scene Missing.PNG Th (53).jpg|Too bad I'm a magic sandwich. Jack Collero.jpg|r u molding? Th (53).jpg|I'm back. Th (52).jpg|Wazzup I'm Hello Kitty, the transgender cat and I luv Caitlyn Jenner. Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|i support tru........ is snoopy trump's vp? Inotoko s evil son by jackiedolamorefan-d9rfhvp.jpg|yep Th (54).jpg|have you seen vice president snoopy? Zebedee.jpg|the homophobial cat jailed him. Dunce.jpg|donald trump is cool. im the flying dunce, a straight man version of the flying gayce. 1231290 630x354.jpg|i jailed snoopy for mah diktatah th (56).jpg|Caitlyn Jenner: Have you seen Hello Kitty? Th (52).jpg|here i am. dear daniel now has a vagina. Th (56).jpg|Let's fuck. 430873130-1ae2j69.jpg|have you seen the homophobial cat? Inotoko III.jpg|Hello. Thenextday2.jpg 150506-logo-abc-hp-lg.jpg|the middle, the goldbergs, modern family, and the black-ish will not be seen tonight so we may bring you be my valentine, charlie brown, you're in love charlie brown, a peanuts valentines, and snoopy and his candle. Ripoffs.jpg|ylvis (aka Clone Finn and Clone Jake), u get phil n jack ylvis-backstage-wireimage-187608193.jpg|fine. Ripoffs.jpg|big dog, screen 50 shades of grey in front of inotoko Bigdog.jpg|alright. Ripoffs.jpg|exploding pizza, explode snoopy when he appears as cupid. explode snoopy as in an ac/dc song cbc_exploding_pizza_logo__1974__hd_remake_by_oldcartoonnavy47-d6xm088.png|kay kay, ae. Ripoffs.jpg|and we'll get moomintroll (their current manager) to play aina mun pitaa by pkn for the titles of be my valentine, charlie brown. pkn is homophobic. Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|wtf is this? i hate Pertti Kurikan Nimipäivät cuz they suck and ripped off wings, which is a cool band better than Pertti Kurikan Nimipäivät. Ylvis-backstage-wireimage-187608193.jpg|come with us, phil n jack Phil McTeabag and Jack Collero.png|we're outta luck. we're tryin to read playboy. Moomin440.jpg|(plays aina mun pitaa by Pertti Kurikan Nimipäivät, a homophobic band) Phil McTeabag and Jack Collero.png|nooooooooooo! not pkn. Category:2016 Films